


This Beautifully Weird Path We Take

by jonsasnow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, I'm back!, idk what this is, jk i dont know, jon is a supernatural being, jonsa, sansa is human, theres not much plot i just wanted to fill a prompt, this is my first one shot in almost a year pls be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: “No, Sansa, listen,” his face grows serious and his voice becomes rough with emotion. “I would step in front of a train for you; I’d take on an army for you. I would fight King Kong for you!”Sansa stares at him for a long, long second before she pinches him hard on the side without the gaping gash. He yelps and she settles him with a scowl. “You ass. You know you can’t die!”[Or the one where Jon is half human and half demon and is running from the authorities with his human girlfriend who is less than impressed]





	This Beautifully Weird Path We Take

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!
> 
> Okay so I used to write tons of Jonsa but now I don't except I miss it so I'm easing myself back into it. This is just a dumb one shot with no real plot or point but I had fun writing it. Hopefully it gets me back into the feel of things again. 
> 
> Enjoy! Leave a comment if you have the time?! <3 
> 
> Thank you!

There’s blood pooling underneath his body, staining the thin white cotton shirt she had bought him only weeks ago, and there’s a sheen of sweat perspiring over his forehead. All in all, he looks awful and the twinge of fear and panic twisting in her stomach is making her shake all over. 

Jon takes hold of her hand, his grip a little weak, and smiles. “You know I would take a bullet for you any day of the week, right?”

“You can’t just say that right now.” She scowls because now is not the time and Sansa needs to focus on pressing the balled up jacket to his open wound. But no matter how much pressure she puts on it, there is still blood seeping out at an alarming rate. 

His grip over her hand tightens just imperceptibly. “I would.” 

“ _Jon_ …” 

“No, Sansa, listen,” his face grows serious and his voice becomes rough with emotion. “I would step in front of a train for you; I’d take on an army for you. I would fight King Kong for you!” 

Sansa stares at him for a long, _long_ second before she pinches him hard on the side without the gaping gash. He yelps and she settles him with a scowl. “You _ass_. You know you can’t die!” 

This is the moment Jon decides to sit up, taking the balled up jacket from her and holding it to his own wound. He gives a sheepish grin. “Sorry.”

“Just because you’re immortal doesn’t mean you can just go around throwing yourself into danger every chance you bloody get, Jon.” Her voice rises with each word, the hysteria still thrumming in her veins. Logically, she knows not to worry about him, but it doesn’t mean watching her something-sort-of-like-a-boyfriend get slashed by some demonic hunter is any better. It’s still horrifying and her heart still rips apart at the irrational fear that she could lose him forever. 

He must sense this because he finds her hands and holds her gently. “I’m sorry. That was… I was being insensitive. I just wanted to cheer you up, _which_ ,” he begins when he sees her scowl deepen, “I now know was a bad idea.” 

“You think?” 

“I’m sorry, Sans.” He’s looking at her with those puppy dog eyes and she wants to stay mad but she’s also just relieved. It’s all over now. No more demon police patrol out to kill Jon for existing (apparently being the child of a demon and a human is illegal; _how archaic_ , she thinks not for the first time); no more running and hiding in dirty backwater villages; and _oh goodness_ , no more stale coffee at rundown motels. 

“It’s over now?”

Jon smiles, wrapping her in his arms. He kisses her temple. “It’s over now.”

“And I can go back to school?”

“You can go back to school,” he reassures with another kiss.

“And we’re still -- I mean you and I are still…” She trails off, unsure of how to phrase it. They’ve never had ‘the talk’ about what they were but then it’s hard to have a heart-to-heart when someone is chasing you so they can rip your throat out with their claws. 

“We’re good,” Jon smiles but it’s a little faint like he’s unsure himself and it’s now Sansa’s turn to reassure him too. She gives him a light peck on the lips. His smile widens. “Yeah, very good.” 

And by all sense of the word, it _is_ good -- at least for the first year. Sansa goes back to school, working on her nursing degree, while Jon tries to settle into human life by getting a job at her brother’s construction company. It should’ve disconcerted her how well he slotted into her family but it just made sense. Their relationship grows to something more tangible, something far from the intense passion and desperate emotions that came from life and death situations. They’ve turned what they had into a partnership. She is his person and he is hers. Everything is going well until it doesn’t. 

As with everything about Jon’s supernatural life, it comes fast and unannounced. _Apparently_ he forgot to tell her that he might possibly be related to the late demon king and now his half-siblings are out to wipe each other out for the throne, Jon included, even after he insists he has no desire to return. It’s been four months since the war broke out. Not much has changed on the surface. Sansa is still in school, finishing her last year, and Jon is still working part-time with Robb, but she’s now officially moved into his flat far earlier than she would’ve liked for safety reasons and she has a ‘shadow’ wherever she goes -- and by that, she means a demonic dog that can flitter in and out of the shadows following her around. Jon is not taking chances. 

It’s not ideal, if she’s honest. It’s weird and dangerous, and as much as she loves Ghost, she could do without a bodyguard (it’s hard to explain to people why there’s a big white dog following her around), but it’s theirs and it’s Jon. Demon Prince or not, she doesn’t plan on ever leaving. Not even if she’s currently being cornered by a demonic henchman and his giant lizard-looking shadow. 

He demands she come with him quietly. It should frighten her but she just smiles, places one hand on Ghost’s head, the dog growling with glowing red eyes, and another on the crystal blue dragonfly locket. 

“ _Jon…_ ” 

 

 


End file.
